Spring Flowers and Summer Rain
by Star Female
Summary: Sora has a Valentine's Day gift for her love. Shoujo ai, crossbreeding.


Digimon is still not mine, and never will be.

Spring Flowers and Summer Rain  
  


  
Hikari picked up the phone on the second ring.

"Moshi moshi, Yagami household. May I ask who's calling?"

"Hi, Hikari. It's me, Sora. I need your help with something."

The Keeper of Light listened as her older friend explained. She smiled as the red-haired girl finished.

"Sure, I'll be glad to help. When would you like me to come over?"

"Could you come over right now?"

"Sure, I'm not doing anything else today. See you soon."

Hikari hung up the phone and smiled again. _She'll be so happy!_

She turned and called down the hall to her bedroom. "Hey, Tailmon, I'm going out for a while! I'll be back soon, okay?"

"Don't you want me to come with you?" the white cat asked, appearing in the doorway.

"No, that's okay. You just stay here and finish your catnap, okay?"

"Well...all right, Hikari, if that's what you want."

The brown-haired girl mentally apologized to her partner as she left the apartment. _I'm sorry, Tailmon. But I'll make up for this, I promise._

***

Sora looked up as she heard the knock on the door. She set down the cookbook and went to let her friend in.

"I've already started getting the ingredients out," the Keeper of Love said, as they entered the kitchen together.

Hikari took the pink apron Sora handed her and tied the strings behind her back. "So, what kind of cookies are you making?"

"Well, I'm not sure yet. You're her best friend. What kind of cookies does she like?"

"She really loves oatmeal chocolate chip. She practically drools when she finds out Mom's baking those."

"Then that's what we'll make." Sora opened the cabinet, searching for a container of oatmeal.

"Here it is, Sora." Hikari handed the carton to her.

***

An hour later, the two girls were covered from head to toe in flour, the kitchen was a mess, and a broken glass was in the sink.

But the cookies were done, and they were perfect.

"Thanks for all your help, Hikari." Sora sighed. "Mom's not going to be happy when she sees this mess."

"Oh, don't worry about it. I'll help you clean up. After all, I was the one who threw the first handful of flour."

***

_You know, it's strange how things work out. Everyone always expected me to go with either Taichi or Yamato._

_Except for my mother. She and Piyomon are the only ones who truly understand my innermost heart. They also know who my Crest glows for. And it's not Taichi._

_I thought I loved him, really, I did...And then I met her--the very picture of perfection. She's an angel, she really is...Even though she doesn't want to think so sometimes._

_We're both very similar to each other--we've both lost someone we cared deeply about in the past._

_Today I'm going to tell her. Piyomon says it's about time, that I've waited long enough. Besides, what better day for the Keeper of Love to confess her love then on Valentine's Day?_

Sora shifted the bouquet of flowers and the box of cookies to her left arm, and raised her right hand to knock on the Yagami family's apartment door. She took a deep breath as the door started to open. _Here goes nothing._

"Hi, Taichi," she said nervously. "Is Hikari here?"

***

Hikari looked up from her homework when she heard Sora's voice in the living room. She set her pencil and calculator down, and stood up.

"Hey, Tailmon," she said, gently shaking her digimon awake. "You've got a visitor."

The Adult smiled sleepily. "Is it Piyomon?"

Hikari shook her head. "No. Close your eyes."

The cat digimon glanced uncertainly at her human. "Okay..."

The Keeper of Light picked her up and carried her out to the living room. Taichi and Sora turned as they came in.

"Now hold out your hands," Hikari told the tiny Adult. Tailmon frowned, but extended her arms, holding her paws palm up.

Sora placed the box of cookies and the flowers in her outstretched paws.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now, Tailmon," Hikari said.

Her ocean-blue eyes opened, and she gazed down at the items in her paws. "What's this?"

"It's your Valentine's Day present," Sora said, blushing slightly.

"Open the box," the Keeper of Light said.

Tailmon used her claws to slash the ribbon, then lifted the lid. Her eyes widened in utter surprise. "Oatmeal chocolate chip, my favorite! Sora, how did you know?"

"Hikari told me," the red-haired girl replied.

"So _that's_ where you went the other day," the cat digimon realized. Hikari nodded. "Why didn't you let me come with you?"

"Because Valentine's Day presents are supposed to be a surprise until you get them," her partner explained. She laughed softly. "You've had a secret admirer."

Tailmon's gaze turned toward the Keeper of Love. "Sora?" she asked in disbelief. _I never thought…_

Sora took the Adult's paws in her hands. "I wasn't sure if you felt the same way, so I didn't want to say anything. My mother, Piyomon, and Hikari had other ideas. I love you, Tailmon."

The cat digimon's eyes widened even more. "You...you love me?" A small smile spread over her face. "You really love me?"

Sora nodded. She was taken by surprise when Tailmon wrapped her arms around her neck. The red-haired girl hugged her back.

"Well, that certainly took long enough," Hikari remarked.

Her partner looked up. "You knew?"

"Tailmon, you know I can see things," the Keeper of Light said. "I've known almost since the beginning."

She grabbed her older brother's hand. "Come on, Taichi, let's leave the love-bird and cat alone." Hikari practically dragged him out of the room.

Sora buried her face in Tailmon's fur. "You smell like summer rain," she said, taking a deep breath of the scent.

Tailmon laid a paw on the Keeper of Love's face. "And you smell like spring flowers."

They sat on the couch for a while, just enjoying each other's presence, until the cat digimon broke the silence. "How would you like to go out flying with Holydramon tonight?"

Sora smiled happily. "I'd love to."

"Say cheese!" Hikari lifted her camera and snapped a picture of the two.


End file.
